MediCorp
We are working on this page (content & translation) Thank you for your patience is a rescuers group. They search in space and on the surface the abandonned escapes pods, try to stop outbrak and famines states, and, of course are very active for the Thargoids attacked stations. MediCorp was founded by CMDR Aymerix and the group is a part of the Wing Atlantis French community. NO WEAPONS, NO FIRE (even in SRV), NEVER DO OFFENSIVE ACTIONS Gameplays Standard Gameplays These possibilities of gameplay form the basis of MediCorp’s activities ; they are directed to any kind of players, even beginners. You may experiment all these activities, or pick out those which you prefer. We advise you to play in “Open mode”, which presents more of a challenge, but at higher risks (remember that Medicorp does not cover the insurance of the ship ;)) * Make patrols and finds pods in space or planet’s surfaces then bring them to safety in a MediCorp’s certified station. Each player then registers (screenshots can be requested) the number of pods he has collected. Every month a “ranking” is done and “The Lifeguard of the Month” will be known! What GLORY! * Make wings in open-mode and go to conflict areas or CG to: try retrieving what can be retrieved… and… stay alive the longest. All CMDR destroyed will follow a destruction report so we can establish a monthly list of “Rescuers Fallen during Mission”! * Contracts: it’s possible for any CMDR or group to request for a medical antenna for a particular event (race, war…) via a form available on the Wing website. No guarantee for presence will be required and free payment for MEDIC. * Release of hostage missions: MediCorp pilots are allowed to pick up hostages (escape pods). Nonetheless, it is important to notice that these commanders must not be armed in any case. They are not allowed to shoot, neither on ships nor on drones on planets. You will have to be escorted by a mercenary in order to save lives. Please note that if hostage missions are not consistent with your RP position, just do not accept them. * Missions in Wing : the 3.0 version of Elite Dangerous allows the players to share missions with friends. Don’t miss this chance to carry out a rescue mission together, or to find wingmates to dare fly in such hazardous zones as an escorted ship. * With cabins and passengers missions… The MediCorp rescuers can do humanitarians missions and injured evacuations… and who knows what else? * “PANDEMIC ALERT “. Stop the outbreak in affected systems by delivering medicines and/or complete humanitarian’s missions! Find systems in outbreak state with EDSM. Special Operations (expert) These special operations are of a different kind. They can be limited in time and most of them are aimed to advanced or expert players. We suggest you to play in “open mode” for more of a challenge. * Operation “IT’S MINE”. Since September 26 3303 a large number of reports have stated a worrying situation in the Pleiades Systems: Thargoids ships seem to recover occupied evacuation pods. We CAN’T let them do! These pods are OURS! MediCorp rescuers are invited to patrol the relevant areas, search for non-human threat signals strength of 5 (nothing scares us) and salvage the largest number of occupied pods before Thargoid ship. Rescuers are advised to stay alive. The pods are to be returned to the Rescue Operations Officer in the nearest approved MediCorp systems. However, due to distance and urgency of the situation, it is exceptionally permitted to bring back these pods in one of the Pleiades stations. It’s up to you. * NEW: EVACUATION ALERT PROTOCOL. MediCorp pilots are invited to participate in rescuing injured people when stations have been attacked (they may carry non-disabled people and rescue escape pods). Find out more about this by following this link * Community goals: Rescue operations, as part of community goals, are often proposed by Frontier ; they are fully consistent with the objectives and the gameplay of the Medicorp Rules and charter Players wanting to play a MediCorp Rescuer must go through the following rules: * Remain neutral, in any circumstances, * MediCorp Ships are strictly UNARMED (any kind of weapons, even for defense), * Nerver do offensive actions * No Fire (even in SRV) * Optional : Fly without shield to increase the challenge !!! * Ship name must be: MEDICORP put name of the group. for example: MEDICORP ATLANTIS * Ship ID: MEDIC Don’t ask for gratification or refund for damages on your ships Deliver escape pods in certified systems/stations only Use ships as close as certified ships listed in the MEDICORP SHIPS page Complete your on-site rescuer card and do your monthly report (this rule is optional but strongly encouraged) Systems * Kalak Structure There is no hierarchy in this group. Timeline 1st May 3302 *Three days after the Salomé death, the MediCorp group was founded to help and rescue all commanders who needs in the Galaxy. 26th April 3303 *MediCorp is implemted ingame in the Kalak system. End of 3303 *MediCorp is registred and active for Distant World 2. External Links ed:TFM players portal: https://medicorp.edtfm.com/ Gallery Medicorp.png|MediCorp official logo medicorp-07-05-4.jpg medicorp-big.gif|MediCorp Distant World 2 logo Category:Factions Category:Independent Category:Cooperative Category:Small